Hogsmead
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: Part 3 of 11 for a sequel. Fred spots Hermione struggling with bags of book and decides to help her... ending up with a visit to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. But is it a date...? Draco/Hermione Fred/Hermione


**Ok****, ****so ****here****'****s ****year**** 3 :) **

**Not**** sure ****how ****this ****is ****gonna ****go****... ****but ****I ****do ****NOT ****own ****Harry ****Potter**** (****sadly****) **

Fred and George left Zonko's joke shop, laughing as they were sent out.

"You know, for someone who owns a joke shop he has no humor" Fred commented as he helped George lug the bag of jokes they'd just bought.

"True, maybe we should set up our own joke shop!" George exclaimed "We'd put Zonko's out of business!"

"That would serve him right" Fred snickered.

"Hey, hey, hey, look who it is" George said slyly, nudging Fred in the ribs and pointing over at the old bookshop.

"Ow" Fred glared at his brother then looked over to where he was pointing.

There he saw Hermione, lugging bags of what looked like only books.

"Oh Merlin, hows she planning to get back to Hogwarts with all of them!" Fred looked at George in shock.

"Well, you could always go help her" George grinning at him, elbowing him in the ribs again.

"For Pete's sake! If I go help her will you PLEASE stop elbowing me!" Fred complained, rubbing his sore ribs.

"Whatever" George snickered, and Fred rolled his eyes before making his way over to where Hermione stood "I made no promises!" George called after him as he walked over to her.

"Hey there, need a hand?" he asked her and she looked up and dropped her bags in shock.

"Oh, Fred! Could you?" she asked, gesturing to one of the bags on the floor.

He lifted up all three bags in turn and picked up the two heaviest bags and began to walk down the road to Hogwarts.

"Wait!" she called and he turned back round, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked her, amused.

"I, um," she looked embarrassed "I only meant for you to carry one bag so i could manage the other two" she had a light shade of pink spreading across her cheeks "I didn't mean for you to get lugged with two bags"

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Fred smiled at her. She smiled back brightly at him, causing a warm fuzzy feeling, reminding him of his promise to her and himself that he'd made last year.

"Hey, do you want to go for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks before heading back?" Fred stared anxiously at Hermione who was frowning in thought.

"Well..." she started and Fred felt a sinking feeling in his stomach "I was supposed to go meet Harry and Ron for lunch back at Hogwarts, but I think I can miss it for a butterbeer with you" she grinned up at him.

"Really? Great!" Fred exclaimed "just...great!" he grinned.

"So, shall we go?" she smiled up at him softly.

"Sure!" Fred picked up the bags and they trudged over to where the Three Broomsticks was.

"I'll go get them" Fred offered as they found a couch and table free.

"You sure?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah" Fred put the bags under the table "just sit down and relax, I'll be right back." she nodded and sat down awkwardly on the couch.

"Two butterbeers please" Fred asked Rosmerta, the barmaid.

"Oh, you here with your cute twin?" she asked with a wink as she poured out two butterbeers.

"No, a...date" he decided. It was kind of a date, they were together and they were getting butterbeers together.

"Oh, well have a good time kids" she winked again as she passed him the butterbeers.

"Thanks" he replied, giving her the money then picking up the butterbeers and making his way to where Hermione sat.

"Thanks" she smiled gratefully and, to his shock, she dished out her purse from her bag "how much do i owe you?"

He stared at her purse as if it were a gnome wearing a tutu. "Nothing! It's on me"

"Really?" her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Yeah" he grinned at her surprised reaction.

"Wow, thank you!" she gushed "Ron and Harry have never payed for me! And they're meant to be my 'best friends'" she used quotation marks and laughed.

He grinned to himself. He'd kept one of his promises from last year, he'd bought the first butterbeer for her.

"Your such a good friend" she smiled over at him.

He nodded, his smile feeling more and more fake as her words echoed in his head. A good friend. Good friend. Good _friend_.

"So, what have you and George been up to recently?" she smiled at him curiously.

"Oh, nothing much, hexing Filches cat, getting detentions from Snape, the usual" he shrugged.

"Really? Because I heard from Parvati who heard from Lavender that George was dating Katie"

"What Katie? Katie Bell?" Hermione nodded and Fred snickered "No, he's not going out with Katie"

"Oh" she said, sounding relieved and smiling.

"Why are you so interested in whether George is dating or not?" Fred asked suspiciously, frowning.

"Oh, no reason" Hermione blushed, looking down.

"Wait, do you, _like_George?" Fred asked, a pain in his stomach as he even as he thought about it.

She looked up at him in shock, blushing an even deeper shade of red "What? No!" She shook her head, hair flinging around like a mini tornado. "No, I'm not supposed to say, but do you know Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked.

"No" Fred shook his head.

"Uh she's been nicknamed Loony Lovegood? She's a second year in Ravenclaw, Ginny's friends with her" but Fred still shook his head "Oh, well she has a huge crush on George."

"Seriously?" Fred snorted as she nodded "George? Really?"

"And whats so wrong with liking George?" she said defensively.

"Well, there's always his rugged, better looking twin" he ran his fingers through his hair, causing Hermione to giggle loudly.

"Aw, is the mudblood and the blood-traitor having a date? How heartwarming" a cold drawl came from behind them and they turned round to see Draco Malfoy standing near them, a sneer on his face.

"Don't call her that!" Fred glared at him angrily.

"Oh, is wittle Weasley trying to defend his mudblood? How... quaint"

"Thats it" Fred snapped, jumping to his feet and his hand reached for his wand but Hermione grabbed onto his arm.

"Don't, he's not worth it" she muttered to him.

Fred glared at Draco but after looking into Hermione's pleading eyes he nodded and sat back down.

"Touching" Draco drawled and it was obvious he was going to say more but at that moment the door to the Three Broomsticks opened and the colour drained from his face and he rushed into the men's room. Fred and Hermione both peered over to the door and saw Pansy Parkinson standing there, scanning the room for Draco.

"Looks like someones trying to get away from their girlfriend" Fred snickered to Hermione who grinned widely.

"Looks like it" she pointed over to Draco, who had slipped out of the men's bathroom and past Pansy, and had just slipped out of the door when Pansy spotted him and ran out to follow him.

Hermione snorted. "Honestly, Pansy's desperate."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"C'mon, Malfoy" Hermione snorted, the frowned "mind you, he has gotten better looking over the past few years."

"What?" Fred spluttered on his butterbeer.

"Well of course i wouldn't want to date him, he's a Slyverin, and Malfoy! But he has gotten more handsome, thats all i mean" she said, shrugging then taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Right, so, how are your classes going?" he asked, trying to change the subject and to ignore the sharp pain in his chest.

"They're going great!" Hermione gushed "We've just started learning about-" and she went through all the magical creatures Professor Lupin had begun to teach her about but he just listened to her velvet voice and stare into her shining eager brown eyes. occasionally he would nod or make an agreeing noise whenever she paused for breath and wanted a reaction from him.

Suddenly she glanced at the clock on the wall by them and gasped "Oh god, is that the time? Ron and Harry must be worried sick!" she exclaimed, gulping down the rest of her butterbeer "I can't believe how the time flew!, I should go, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Fred smiled at her and picked up two of the bags again.

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Hermione frowned, obviously trying to figure out how to carry all three bags at once to Hogwarts.

"Honestly, I can't leave the damsel in distress, what would my twin knight George say?" Fred said with mock horror.

Hermione laughed her heartwarming laugh, causing Fred to grin widely as they headed back to Hogwarts together.

Once they got inside Gryffindoor tower Fred put the bags on the floor with a sigh of relief and Hermione smiled shyly at him as she put her bag on the floor too.

"Thanks for today Fred" she looked up at him from under her eyelashes, something which Fred found incredibly cute.

"No problem, the bags didn't weigh much to me" he smiled down at her.

"No, not just the books" her cheeks tinged a light pink "I meant paying for the butterbeer, making me laugh, defending me against Malfoy, and even listening to me babbling on about lessons, which I know you hate" she started to fiddle with her figures nervously.

"So, I just wanted to say, thank you" she lent up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheeks, both of them, then fled up to the girls dormitories, leaving the bags of books behind, knowing no one would take them, leaving a very dazed and pink cheeked Weasley twin.

**So, what do you think? better than confessions in my opinion :D love your opinion too though!**


End file.
